


Little Rascals

by Cornerofmadness



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-01
Updated: 2011-02-01
Packaged: 2017-10-15 07:22:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/158433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cornerofmadness/pseuds/Cornerofmadness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When the kids play, they play dirty</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Rascals

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer** Arakawa owns this, not me  
>  **Series** This works for all of them  
>  **Timeline/Spoilers** Pre series, no spoilers unless you don’t know who Ed, Al and Winry’s parents are  
>  **Word Count** 499  
>  **Warning** Really bad children  
>  **Author’s Note** Me and my brother and our friends never did this growing up. No siree *shifty eyes.* This was written for ’s ‘growing up Resembol’ prompt and won first place. Thanks to for the beta. 

XXX

 

“What in the world were you thinking?” Sara turned to her mother-in-law for help. Pinako just lit up her pipe, rolling her eyes.

Tricia couldn’t even find her own voice at the sight of her sons and Winry standing before her, their hair filled with cockleburrs and reeking of cow pies and sheep pellets. Worse, they had done this to themselves.

“We were playing war,” Ed said. “I was _supposed_ to be the general but no one would listen to me.”

 _“Because you’re dumb.” Al stuck his tongue out at his brother._

 _“And I throw better than you,” Winry added. The six year old pointed to the spatter of manure on the back of Ed’s head._

 _“Sara, what smells?” Urey peeked out the back door, his eyes widening when he saw his little girl and the boys next door looking like someone had used them as shovels to muck out the barn. “Oh…did I mention that I have to go back to the office today? I’ll see you later.”_

 _He disappeared quickly from sight and Pinako snickered, smoke popping out between her lips._

 _Sara glared. “Did my husband just abandon me?”_

 _“My boy’s no fool,” Pinako said. “I’ll go get a wash bin for you.”_

 _“Oh, Edward, Alphonse, what are we going to do with you?” Tricia tugged at a mat of cockleburs in Al’s hair. “You’re a disaster.”_

 _“Winry, I’m going to have to cut off your hair. There’s no combing that out.”_

 _Winry’s face scrunched up, fat tears rolling down her cheeks. “No!”_

 _“Don’t cry,” her mother scolded. “You did this to yourself.”_

 _“What made you think throwing cow poo was a good idea?” Tricia asked._

 _“Because it did more damage than the sheep doodoo,” Ed replied. “It had to look real!”_

 _Tricia sighed as Pinako came back with a large tin tub, the old-fashioned kind that served as a bathtub before indoor plumbing._

 _“Better hose them down in here before we let them into the house,” the older woman suggested. “I’m not sure who’s worse, the boys or Winry. They’re nothing but trouble together.”_

 _“No argument. Kids, get those filthy clothes off,” Sara instructed as she fetched the hose to fill the tub._

 _“Water’s gonna be cold!” Al protested._

 _“Serves you right, mister, now let’s get you out of this,” Tricia said, gingerly undoing his coveralls._

 _“I don’t wanna take a bath with Ed. Last time he laughed at me and said I was broken cuz I don’t have a dingaling.” Winry pouted, crossing her arms so her grandmother couldn’t strip her._

 _“And you cried for hours.” Pinako managed to get grandchild’s clothes off in spite of her stubbornness._

 _“And Ed _pees_ on you!” Al added._

“Cuz I rule,” Ed replied smugly.

“I’ll get the tin snips. If he pees on you, Alphonse, I’ll take care of him,” Pinako promised, taking a step toward the house.

“No!” Ed wailed. “I’ll be good!”

“That would be a first,” his mother said. “When they talk motherhood, they never mention stuff like this.”


End file.
